Crash (Translated from Chinese, Originally by kk125)
by curiousgirl2013
Summary: Captain America, Steve Rogers was minified into six inches by Loki's magical power. Before Thor could catch Loki and find a way to revert Steve, the Avengers could have a mini doll-sized Captain America, what would they do with him? Please kindly leave a review to show your support to the author kk125 (not me!) xoxo.
1. Prologue

CRASH

Author: kk125 from mtslash

Original's Link: I am not authorised to post the original link here so if anyone is interested, feel free to PM me, I'll be more than happy to send you the original link

Translator: curiousgirl2013

Brief Introduction: Captain America, Steve Rogers was minified into six inches by Loki's magical power. Before Thor could catch Loki and find a way to revert Steve, the Avengers could have a mini doll-sized Captain America, what would they do with him?

Claims: I do not own any of the characters appeared in this fanfic and I did not create them, all I did was to translate the masterpiece of kk125 from Chinese to English. All the applause and credits go to the original author kk125.

Humor, Family/Friendship

* * *

Prologue

"Tony! Look out!"

Tony Stark was preparing to spit out a few sarcastic words to Steve for breaking the rule of calling his full name in a fight when he bumped into Steve.

Bastard, was THAT the true meaning of LOOKING OUT?! The strength of Captain America was not to be compared by normal humans, so it was no accident that Iron Man flew half a meter before landing.

But then, Tony could only watch a green ray struck and attacked Steve in the night, all his words got stuck in his throat.

* * *

An hour later the Avengers surrounded the conference table, surprisingly, Steve was not sitting in the chairman position, but Tony, and everyone looked dignified and puzzled.

"Gosh, this prank is too excessive!" Tony was still fluttering with fear as the target seemed to be HIM.

Bruce lifted his glasses: "Maybe this blackart resembles the techniques of molecules compressing, it might also be just a visual illusion."

"But the way he looks….hmmmmm…it's quite fascinating in a weird sense," Natasha pursed her red lips, with a teengirl fantasy look on her face, "I once thought of buying one."

"Sure he looks great, but I'm very sure it isn't an illusion," Clint poked Steve as a proof, and nodded strongly, "Definitely not, IT IS REAL."

Steve, who was keeping quiet and being observed all the time, finally spoke when the white star of his uniform on his chest was poked: "Hey, even now I LOOK tiny, it doesn't mean I don't understand what all of you are talking about."

* * *

Yes, Captain America, Steve Rogers was turned into six inches by Loki's magical green ray.

From six feet to six inches in the blink of an eye. Tony had to kneel and protect Steve in his hands to prevent Steve from being stepped onto or blown away by the wind caused by the explosion.

This was an accident, maybe next time Captain America shouldn't be too confident about his shield being able to withstand every attack, especially when that mini shield was beside his feet and he was sitting right on a pack of paper handkerchiefs.

Captain America was sitting on a pack of handkerchiefs… the Avengers looked at the scene with mixed feelings.

At last Thor swore: "Loki may have escaped to Asgard, I will take him back and revert Steve."

Nevertheless, everyone seemed to forget about the time difference between Asgard and Earth or between different worlds, even a genius like Tony Stark didn't recall that.

Oh, that was a forgivable mistake, after all, Captain America was only fifteen centimeter tall at that time and who could have thought of anything else at a time like that?


	2. Day 1

Day 1

* * *

Crawling out from his workroom, Tony, with messy hair and still wearing his vest, finished two cups of Espresso upon entering the dining room by then, he found someone was missing from the room.

"Javis, where's Steve?" Though it was his habit to call Steve capsicle, oldie or Captain in front of everyone, Tony liked to call him 'Steve', it's HIS building and he could call all his flatmates whatever he wanted, even if he wanted to call Steve the 'Sexy Little Bomb', it's his freaking right. Well of course, he didn't want to be beaten up, though the probability was low since Steve was the kind of old folks who cared about fairness a lot and would rather make him wear his suit before taking any action.

"Captain is in his room," answered Jarvis.

"His room? Hmmmm, that bed must look like a huge ski yard to him," Tony scratched his head and yawned, suddenly sounded interested, "Oh, we should go and take a look at him, there aren't many people who have the chance to sleep on such a huge bed, but first, we must do some preparation."

"Prepare for what?" the female agent showed up, targeting for the coffee machine.

"Hi Natasha, you look as sexy and stunning as usual," Tony raised one of his eyebrows and smiled at her, not holding back his words of praise.

"Thanks," Natasha poured herself a cup of hot coffee indifferently and glanced Tony, "So, prepare for what? Oh, Tony, stop pretending, I know what tricks you have up your sleeves."

"Oh, no, no, no, your misunderstanding breaks my heart," Tony made a sorrowful look while covering his chest with his hands: "Why don't you trust me?"

"So what?" Natasha took another sip of her coffee.

Knowing the performance was useless - as they had been cooperating for almost a year and Natasha was an expert in mental tactics, Tony stopped his little show: "Okay I admit, there's actually a little idea, not really a trick, I simply think Steve must be so troubled in such a situation, so I wanna give him a surprise to cheer him up."

"What are you gonna do?" Natasha looked curious.

Tony flashed a look at her and felt his moustache - it needed to be shaved: "Not telling you, or else it won't be a surprise."

* * *

Tony was absolutely right, Steve was really troubled, but the reason behind was his only clothes was the uniform he's wearing right now, so when he rested he could only took off his gloves and boots but not the other parts, and they're for battle not for resting purpose.

In the afternoon, when Tony showed up in Steve's room with his 'surprise', mini Captain America was sitting in the middle of the bed thinking whether to sew a few clothes using handkerchiefs, bed sheet, or other stuff as he didn't know how long it would take to grow back a few feet

"Ah-ha Captain!" Tony hid his hand behind his back when he approached the bed, "Maybe I can call you Steve."

"Sure Tony," It's been a long time since he last called Tony Mr. Stark, he felt kind of weird about why Tony insisted not to call him his name.

"How was the day?" Tony blinked and sat on the bed side as Steve bounced on the bed affected by his action and had to use all four limps to maintain balance.

"Just like what you're seeing right now, except I'm way shorter, nothing changes," said Steve. Tony didn't laugh at his highly embarrassing motions, so Steve believed Tony didn't mean it, after all, who else had a fifteen cm friend?

"True, your body proportion hasn't changed," Tony scanned Steve with his professional 'playboy trying to guess the measurements of a hottie' look.

Trying hard not to hide himself with his hands or curling into a ball while being observed by the giant Tony, Steve kept calm, even shrugged: "Maybe."

"I am worried that you might get lonely, Steve," Tony licked his lips and turned around, his eyes were awfully and scarily huge and shinny to Steve as he could even see his own reflection in them, "So I bring you your girlfriend."

GIRLFRIEND? Steve was sure he didn't really have one technically, so where did the girlfriend referred by Tony come from?

Steve felt something sat beside him the next second, the bed sagged slightly, probably due to what Tony put down. Steve looked beside him by instincts, what he saw was a tall and straight nose, exaggerated eyelashes and a tiny mouth with a poky and stiff face - it was a doll.

"Ken, say hi to your little girlfriend, hahahahahahahaha…" Tony couldn't hold back his laugh anymore.

The trembling of Tony's body while he was laughing caused the whole bed to shake, to Steve, it had no difference to an earthquake with magnitude 7. He had to prevent himself from falling off the bed and at the same time pushed away the doll which kept leaning on him.

"Be a gentleman Steve, this isn't the way you should treat a LADY," finally stop laughing, Tony looked at Steve pushing away the tailor-made mini brunette Barbie (Steve was not as tall as a standard sized one): "You two were born to be together!"

"This is NOT funny!" Steve frowned, he wasn't sure whether Tony could read his face, so he decided to stand up and use his body language to express his feelings: "It is a DOLL!"

"Yes, a Barbie doll which every little girl dream to be," Tony raised his eyebrow: "I;m just praising you Steve, Ken is the ideal boyfriend, too bad he doesn't have 'that thing'."

"'That thing'?" so Ken wasn't a real person but a doll like Barbie?

"Wait, maybe that's what Loki wants, to turn you into a doll like Ken, Oh my gosh we gotta check properly," Tony suddenly looked serious and grabbed Steve, unlike how Iron Man grabbed Captain America in action, he could lift Steve easily with one hand now.

When Tony's other hand threateningly moved to the belt on Steve's tight uniform and looked exactly like a curious kid, Steve suddenly thought of some dreadful scenes. Then Steve could immediately understood what was 'the thing' Tony wanted to check using Captain America's ultra-strong analyze ability.

"I have it! Stop! Tony! Stop kidding!"

"You sure?" Tony took Steve a bit closer, a warm tiny body struggled in tony's hand. Steve was using both of his hands to try moving Tony's thumb away from below his chest, those two little long legs kept kicking in the air, so his still curvy butt was lightly rubbing Tony's palm.

"Of course! I'm sure!" Steve nodded strongly, trying to protect his pants from being ripped off, he could understand the feelings of toys facing kids overwhelmed with curiosity and destructive power, if toys had feelings.

'I can just use two fingers to surround Steve's waist,' Tony thought when he placed Steve on the bed with a regretful look: "Oh that's good, or else I wouldn't know how to bring you to pee."

"Tony Stark!" Calling Tony's full name with a mini body and a mini voice was way less useful than usual.

So Tony just cracked his finger knuckles: "Alright, stop kidding, this is what I really wanna bring you, Jarvis."

* * *

A nearly six feet tall box wrapped with red, blue and white striped wrapping paper – even having a white star to fix the position of a huge pink ribbon, in Steve's position – was transported by the electric arm to the bed side, and Jarvis unwrapped it in front of Tony and Steve.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes: "WOW!"

That was a small house, no, maybe not a house, it's an enormous castle, gold and pink, not pink fortunately.

"What's this?" asked Steve, this looked way larger than what he saw in the display window.

"A present for you, Steve, I think you might need a lot of things which suit your current size," Tony put one hand in his pocket and spread out his another hand in front of Steve: "Do you wanna take a look?"

Steve only thought about it for two seconds and climbed up to Tony's palm.

* * *

There were escalators, stairs, stoves in the kitchen and all the other mini appliances, which were all real and could function normally. There was even a gym, with a min hanging sandbag.

Steve took a spin in the castle before recalling the person who gave him the present was still outside, he flipped open the window: "Hi Tony…"

Tony must admit watching mini Steve walking around in this mini castle was kind of… like what Natasha said, fascinating in a weird sense. Tony had been observing Steve from the window, so when the window was opened he could quickly turned his head to there: "Any problem, Steve?"

"Thank you, this is…fabulous," Steve blushed, happy and excited, looking into Tony's eyes which were larger than his own head.

"Glad that you like it," Tony smiled gently.

Steve smiled back.

"But you've forgotten your girlfriend who lives with you, fickle man."

As Tony laughed and blew a whistle while stuffing the Barbie inside from the window, Steve was so sure this was the Tony who was fond of making fun of him.'

* * *

It was a peaceful day, Steve finally crawled onto his bed, he found a few tiny but fit-to-his-size Captain America and Iron Man stuffed doll, he didn't know how Tony made these.

He's not stupid, because no matter how advanced the technology became after seventy years, there wouldn't be anyone who is willing to spend the money to buy this castle, not to mention lifeless dolls don't need all these appliances which could actually function.

Tony was a arrogant bastard, Steve hugged a doll tighter and pulled his blanket, but he's also a considerate and clever guy.

* * *

"Sir, Captain has rested"

"I know," Tony swung his wine glass, he could see the monitor, though it spent him quite some time to make it small, but it worthed it: "He now looks just like usual, just tinier."

"Sir…"

"Hey, don't judge me," Tony told his AI butler: "I'm just trying to make sure my assets won't be damaged, who knows whether he would break anything?"

"Yes, Sir."


	3. Day 2

Day 2

* * *

Steve was woken by his body clock the next day and found the whole room was still pitch dark when he opened his eyelids sleepily. His first reaction was New York was having a bad weather. Until he rubbed his eyes and turned his body over on the bed and looked outside the window, he was stupefied.

There was an enormous eye staring at him, it was very close to the window plus it's rolling, that's what blocked the light.

'WHAT HAPPENED? Earth attacked by immense monsters? Why haven't Jarvis sounded the alarm? The fact that it can show up around the window proves it's at least a hundred meters tall, God! Or am I just having a bad dream?' thought Steve, petrified.

As soon as Steve was going to jump out of bed, he heard a familiar but vague voice, sounded like Clint, from outside the soundproof window: "He's awake! He's moving!"

"Wow! Let me take a look! Oh god really…" it sounded like Natasha.

Looked at the red and golden doll in his arm, Steve took a deep breath and put it aside, yeah, waking up in a normal proportion body didn't remind him that he was reduced into fifteen cm tall, and he's just living in this Tony-sponsored castle.

He needed a curtain; Steve was sure that he must tell Tony; at least it's less costly than an adjustable-transparency-glass.

* * *

"Hi Steve, morning!" Clint greeted passionately, he breathed out forming a thin layer of vapor trail on the window which dispersed quickly.

"Good morning Clint, good morning Natasha," looking at the two face appearing outside the window, Steve was glad that he could find a few T-shirt and pants in the closet, apparently prepared by Tony, maybe because they were the simplest to be made. At least this ensured he wouldn't be embarrassed when he got off his bed: "Why are you guys here, anything special?"

"No," Clint wouldn't tell Steve that if he didn't have to attend an emergency meeting in SHIELD, Natasha and he would have visit his new home at first: "We just wanna check if everything's alright."

"I'm great, just waiting to be reverted," Steve sat on the bed and blinked, locating the slipper and pushed opened the window, resting both hands on the windowsill: "Thank you." He believed they had something else to tell him, so he gave an encouraging smile and waited for his friend to continue speaking.

Due to the sleep, Steve's hair wasn't combed and appeared as orderly as usual, there were strings of hair sticking out from the backside of his head, his fringe was also a mess.

Natasha and Clint couldn't help raising their fingers, they looked into each other, as Clint wanted to touch Steve, Natasha gave a threatening look to freeze his movement and smiled at Steve: "Do you wanna have breakfast with us?"

"But I have …" Steve remembered there were stoves in the castle.

Correctly guessing what Steve was about to say, Clint immediately responded: "But you won't be able to cook yourself breakfast Steve, there ain't food small enough for you." Though it's fun imaging Steve trying to break an egg half as tall as himself, this operation's a bit hard for him.

Steve thought about the fridge, he could feel the cold air from it but he didn't see any food in it: "Oh right, then I'll go to the dining room later."

"We can bring you there, it's safer and faster to come with us," Natasha stepped back, Clint was also nodding excitingly.

"Then please give me some time," Steve flicked back his fringe and walked into the bathroom just next to the bedroom. He walked out and approached the closet to grab some clothes then went back and locked the door.

Clint observed the tiny bed and other fixtures in the castle through the window, elbowed the beauty slightly and whispered: "Hey I think I start to understand why you girls love dolls."

"Not 'you girls'," Natasha whispered back, like she never wanted one: "But if there was a Steve doll, maybe I would have considered buying one."

* * *

The early birds catch the worm, but sometimes they're not as fast as the others.

Even Tony woke up way earlier than usual, finished washing up and ready to bring Steve to breakfast, when Jarvis informed him Natasha and Clint had already took Steve, he nearly ran through the corridor towards the elevator and pretended to have walked slowly from the beginning when he reached the dining room: "Oh mornin'."

The room was awfully quiet, despites everyone – except Thor who was still chasing after Loki – was present, but none of them spoke, and no one looked at him.

Only Steve greeted him with a smaller voice than usual: "Good morning Tony."

Steve was sitting in his usual spot, not the normal sized chair for sure, but a small chair Clint helped him to grab from the little castle, there was a tiny tray on his lap.

Tony poured himself a cup of coffee as quick as possible and slipped right into the spare sit next to Steve.

The table vibrated a bit when he put down his coffee mug, Steve held his tray tightly to prevent it from fall off his lap: "Hey, can you please warn me before creating any further earthquakes?"

"Sorry," Tony shrugged and spotted twin super thinly sliced and tiny bread on Steve's tray, a few lettuce slides and a drop of butter: "You are just having this as breakfast? Who made you?"

"Me," Bruce coughed softly, he was sitting on the other side of Steve: "Steve needs some proteins and I'm trying to cut out an appropriately sized meat for him."

"Thank you Bruce, actually I think any size will do," Steve was a bit embarrassed, it looked like he was being treated specially.

"How 'bout this?" Clint, in an excitement, pushed his tray towards Steve, his bacons was dissected into different sizes: "There gotta be one suitable for you."

Natasha threw a look of disgrace to him and pushed her tray towards Steve too: "Maybe mine's are better, they look less disgusting." The ones on her plate were sliced way prettier.

Bruce compressed his lips and offered his tray: "You can choose Steve, oh I also have some fried eggs here, you need balanced nutrition."

Natasha and Clint glared at the scientist trying to charge him with the crime of cheating.

"Wait!" Tony suddenly realized why nobody noticed him, everyone was busy in the 'slicing tournament', it fired his emulousness and he acted instantly as Jarvis handed him his bacon sandwiches and eggs, quickly finished his work: "Look! Hot and fresh!"

Surrounded by four pairs of big eyes, felt like the other Avengers were screaming 'Choose me! Choose me!', Steve stayed calm and use his little fork to take something from everyone's plate as his breakfast. This apparently forced him to have more than two times the normal amount of breakfast than usual in exchange for a short period of peace.

'Well at least it looks like it worth,' Steve thought and rubbed his tummy unnoticeably, he didn't see all the eyes shone for his little action.

* * *

Tony brought Steve back after breakfast, he ignored Clint's look and placed mini Steve on his shoulder. Steve had to hug his neck to prevent falling off – he somehow regretted Tony's suggestion of putting him into his pocket – he was far from the ground, it's not that he was scared of the height but falling onto the ground.

"I won't let you fall, Steve," Tony tapped Steve on his shoulder, inevitably touching his back and butt, after all he's so tiny now and the 'touchable' area was also reduced.

"I know," Steve moved and tried to sit straight: "Bruce told me maybe Loki's magic was a kind of molecular compression technique and he could possibly find a way to solve this."

"Hmmmm…" Tony stopped briefly in front of Steve's room, took Steve in his palm and placed him in his bedroom: "Did he mention how to solve it?"

Steve stood still and shook his head: "Bruce said it would be the best if he could have a body check on me, he'll prepare all the equipments he need by tomorrow."

Gosh, how come he had never thought of this, Tony squinted: "It's a good idea, I think we can both help."

"What?" Steve remembered Tony wasn't a biological professional; his expertise was more in the invention and machine field.

"This is a one of a lifetime chance," Tony grinned, his eyes lit up with light.

'Alright,' Steve thought, he forgot that genius were mostly fanatical scientist filled with vast curiosity. Nothing else was as fun as analyzing a doll-sized Captain America. His only wish was that his friends wouldn't be overly fanatical… Steve trembled for that thought. Tony's sharp eyes gave him a thrill; it was like they could penetrate his skin and flesh and observe what's inside him.

* * *

Steve spent half an hour in punching the sandbag to burn out the extra energy he in took during breakfast, since he thought that beautifully painted blue wheel-like treadmill looked a bit suspicious, and it stopped him from using it, then he heard Natasha's voice: "Steve? Steve?"

It's impolite to ignore her, Steve wiped out his sweat with a small towel and went straight to the window: "Hey Natasha, I'm here."

Now a female red-head giant bent, she came on her own this time, not with Clint: "Wow, working out? Am I interrupting you?"

"No," Steve shook his head.

"Good, here's something suitable for you," Natasha said, her gorgeous eyes filled with smiling mood.

Steve frowned and looked at her curiously: "What's that?"

He regretted asking the question a few seconds later, because Natasha gave him some cloths, to be exact, something LOOKED like clothes.

The black shirt and jeans were a bit oversized, Steve had to roll the sleeves and the bottom part of the jeans, the little leather waistcoat was alright, but this look peculiar. Till Natasha put a cowboy hat on his head through the window, Steve looked into the mirror and noticed his look resembled a cowboy, he saw it in a cowboy picture film.

"Steve…"

He turned to the origin of the sound and met the lens of a phone camera, stunned and stood there for a second, Steve took off his head politely: "Hmmm, sorry, Natasha, I'm afraid that these don't suit me at all. Look, they're too big."

"You can keep the hat," Natasha suggested, and helpfully lifted another black silk shirt with frill on the chest: "You can't always stick with T-shirts and sporty pants, leather jacket, baggy pants and checkered shirt won't work too, Steve, you have to try different style."

Steve believed Natasha was stylish, but he didn't agree with all the clothes she gave him, he was sure a typical modern man wouldn't dress up in frill decorated shirts, jackets with rivets or other weird furry waistcoat.

But he was wrong again, when Natasha showed him the 'fashion-of-the-day' site on the laptop, Steve was so sure he couldn't understand all the modern, fashionable or up-to-date stuff.

"Sorry…" Steve was thinking of an appropriate reason to refuse Natasha gently, so he could escape from the clothes stacked like a small mountain.

Natasha was holding a furry waistcoat in front of him when Tony showed up like a rain in the desert: "Hi Natasha, are we now at the backstage of the Romanoff fashion show? You've got yourself a fabulous model."

"Oh, Tony, I was thinking when were you gonna sneak out," Natasha flipped her red hair.

Steve took the chance to run into the bathroom and changed back into his T-shirt and pants, when he came out Natasha was already further away from his house, he heard them chatting, mentioned something like 'It must be dealt with now' and 'We can't let him know'.

'What can't I know?' Steve thought he couldn't be sure whether that 'him' was referring to himself since his friend never hide anything from him: "Tony? Natasha?"

Those two turned towards the window quickly, Tony spread out his hand: "Come on Steve, take a spin in my workroom?"

* * *

Tony's workroom was big but a mess, semi-finished and finished inventions all over the place. Steve sat on Dummy, 'walked' around the studio. The room smelt of metal and gasoline, with a hint of alcohol and cologne. Mixing there scents created the scent on Tony, with some sweet perfumes occasionally.

"Look out!" As Dummy drove through some wires and shove Steve off, Tony, worried by Dummy's ability, grabbed him spontaneously.

Steve was in a shock, until he could feel his body in Tony's warm palm.

"Are you alright? Steve? Huh?" Tony asked, using his finger to rub Steve gently.

Steve sat up instantly and shook his head: "Yes I'm fine, you got me."

"Gosh," Tony slid a few steps and sat on the working table, didn't care about dashing out the stuff: "This is scary."

"Hi I'm really alright!" Steve thought and hugged the finger which rubbed him, he didn't have other means to comfort the obviously frightened man. When he felt that finger stiffed, he hugged it again and looked at Tony: "I'm fine, but not you."

"I think I need a bottle of whiskey," Tony muttered, didn't pulled his finger away from Steve's hug.

Steve frowned solemnly and released him: "Tony, the day has just started."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know, Captain, roger that, I was just saying," Tony scratched the corner of his mouth.

"Alarm cleared, enemy has left," Natasha reported form the communication system.

Steve gave a 'What on earth happened?' look to Tony, but distracted by Tony's 'Ha I've forgotten to show you this'.

Tony showed him a small motorcycle, a mini Harley classic style motorcycle painted golden and red which was filled with gasoline and can be driven, so Steve forgave his intention of changing topic.

Hey that's a Harley!

It was Tony who showed a look of regret, especially when he saw Steve lovingly admired this adorable motorcycle with his little hands: "I think you love it but not me anymore."

"Of course I love you, ummm…" Steve grinned when he answered, soon discovered there was something wrong about his response, so he added: "I mean I love all of you."

"Hmmm, there's some problem with my ears," pretended to examine his ear, Tony made a face and said: "I didn't hear the latter part."

"Then the former part is your illusion," Steve found a way to deal with Tony, that was not to use 'logic' upon him.

* * *

That night Steve spent half an hour wiping and cleaning his new motorcycle, admired it for a long time before going to bed.

Tony looked at the monitor with mixed feelings for half an hour and asked his AI butler: "How would Steve react if I take back the car now?"

"According to my calculation, the possibility that Captain will be mad is 40%, 35% that he'll think you're a person who don't keep his word, 67% he'll think you're playing pranks on him, conclusion: 100% sure he'd hate you."

"What the hell," Tony frowned: "Natasha even made him try those weird clothes!"

"But she hasn't succeeded in making him accepting any of them," Jarvis replied patiently.

"How about giving him a tailcoat?" Tony asked: "Tailor-made?"

"Will you allow the tailor to take the measurements for Captain?"

"Don't even dream about it! Who knows whether they will steal him or do awful things to him?!" Tony replied immediately: "…Okay, I admit that is quite impossible, how about a gold belt? Or diamond underwear? These must suit him."

"…Sir I would like to remind you, Captain will revert and for your own safety, please stay calm, maybe the best option is to go to bed right now."

* * *

PS - If you like the fanficn or have any comments, please kindly write a review, it motivates the great author of the work and me, thanks a lot :)


	4. Day 3

Day 3

* * *

"Thank you Clint, I think I can take care of myself," it was approximately the 80th time Steve rejected Clint 's help gently since he woke, oh, of course he wasn't cold-shouldering Clint or being unreasonable, it's just the help Clint offered was a bit… Even he was just 15 cm tall it didn't mean he would be crashed by a biscuit, attacked by a mouse or not-yet-appear-but-soon-showing-up pigeons or swallow.

"No no no, you can't be careless Steve, dangers are everywhere, haven't you read 'The Wonderful Adventures of Nils'? Or 'Thumbeling'? Though she met her prince…hmmm…" by evening, Clint located Steve, crawling on the sofa reading, and he frowned solemnly: "Evil creature like mouse, they can show up anywhere anytime and kidnap you!"

Steve sighed and tried hard to stop the intention of massaging his head, 'Clint must have read too much fairy tales, maybe I should suggest this muscular and strong spy to read some more realistic and dauntless works.'

Tony, showing up in the doorway, interrupted Clint: "Hey stop insulting my building, Clint Barton!"

"I am NOT insulting it; I'm just trying to tell Steve what dangers he might encounter!" Clint compressed his lips: "He needs a bodyguard."

"MY STARK TOWER DOESN'T HAVE A MOUSE! Even if there's one, Jarvis and I won't let it get close Steve," Tony crossed his arm in front of his chest: "Bodyguard? Mouse? Oh, Clint, tell me you're not kidding, I never knew you are a pest control expert."

Clint stared at Tony, wrinkled his nose: "You are, a field mouse."

* * *

After insulting Tony, Clint grabbed the armless Steve from the window of the castle and escaped.

Clint didn't run too far away, he just sat into one of the corners of the room and put Steve on his palm, he scratched his head: "See, It's very easy to kidnap you now."

"You're not bad people, you're my friend," Steven wasn't going to tell Clint he nearly burst into laughter, especially when he saw Tony's face when he was described as a field mouse, so he didn't struggle or shout, Clint wouldn't hurt him anyway.

"Yes, we're friends," Clint grinned joyfully, soon turned to curious. He toughed Steve's hair with his fingers and his shoulder, then he used two fingers to take Steve's palm to observe: "This is mystical."

Yes, Steve also thought it was mystical finding all his friend becoming giants, he nodded and sat on the edge of Clint's palm, letting his lower leg swinging in air, in a relax way.

"Cute as hell, Steve," Clint licked his lips and finished his sentence: "Cute and adorable, no wonder Natasha couldn't help playing with you."

When Clint moved closer to Steve face, he looked as Clint's concentrated eyes approached, he suddenly started to sweat, 'Wait, why Clint looks like he has been starving for ages and looks at me like I'm some kind of tasty food? At least this is the way Clint looked when he dived into the mountain of food screaming "energy recharge" last time when they completed their mission'

"Hey Clint, I'm not…" before Steve could say anything, Clint was already so close and touching Steve's face with his nose tip muttering satisfied sound: "Awwwwwww steeeeeeeve, I'm gonna protect youuuuuuu!"

Clint's nose tip which has a lower temperature than the other parts of the body was lightly rubbing Steve's chest and neck, Steve felt like his clothes were ruined by the hot air he breathed out: "Clint! Wait, STOP THATTTTTT!"

Being pushed away by tiny hands, the mysterical feeling made Clint squeaked excitingly: "Steeeeeeeeve, you're safe with meeeeeeee!"

"He's not safe with you!"

It wasn't Steve who said that, because Clint's fingers were pushing his back and his chest was being tortured by Clint's nose tip, he couldn't even speak.

A sudden thrust made both of them fell; Clint's collar and arm were lifted by Jarvis's machine arm, Steve fell into a pair of opened palm, then he saw Bruce's warm eyes looking at him worriedly: "Are you alright?"

"Except the dizziness… I'm fine," Steve sat up and put his palm against his temple.

Tony, apparently warning and scolding Clint, heard that too: "You feel DIZZY? Gosh! This isn't a good sign! Body check, right now!"

"Yes, I agree, it's necessary and put us at ease," Bruce turned around: "Do you still remember what I told you yesterday, Steve? I've finished preparing part of the equipments; maybe we can start with that."

"Then let's get started," Tony followed, leaving the trying to escape from Jarvis hawkeye alone, as well as the huge hole on the roof.

* * *

Entering the lab, Steve was placed on the bed. The first thing he faced wasn't any medical appliances but a mini short sleeved examination purpose patient clothe, light-blue one with strings on the back.

Steve stood there for a few seconds looking at it, looked troubled: "I have to thank you two for being considerate and circumspect…"

"It's ME being considerate and circumspect, Steve," Tony didn't hesitate to boast his contribution: "There should be a 'but' afterwards right?"

Steve nodded: "But I think it's not necessary, the strings are behind and it's difficult for me to tie it on my own, plus I can't ask for help from you two, since this is too tiny."

"Oh Steve, it's okay, my miracle hands have handled stuff even tinier than these strings, I will tie them into perfect ribbons for you," Tony shifted his fingers confidently and looked eager to try. He had been practicing with the spare mini patient clothes on the mini model; he didn't want to fail when he had to do it on Steve.

"Try it on Steve," Bruce was supportive: "You're now tiny, we are not sure whether the temperature does the same on you as usual, you'd better have something to cover your body."

At last Steve wore the clothes unwillingly. He tied three of the strings and left the other three for Tony. He couldn't deny that his friend were super considerate, it was cooler than he expected in the lab, and this typical patient clothe had a soft and comfortable texture.

Bruce put on his observation goggles and traditional stethoscope and went near, using a moderate voice he said: "I must admit I've never performed any examination in situation similar to you, so you must tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

Steve nodded and looked as Bruce warmed the head of the stethoscope with his hands before reaching it to Steve, Steve immediately pulled up his clothes.

Tony, standing beside whole time long, produced a tiny sound like he was strangled, so Steve looked at him curiously, and looked back to Bruce when Bruce reminded him to relax.

Tongue depressor similar to the size of a toothpick to normal people, minified sphygmomanometer and other special scanning system, the whole examination procedure was smooth and well-prepared, except the doctors looked like giants, Steve didn't think there were any differences from the one he had.

"Looks normal, no excessive energy remain or variation," Bruce lifted his eyeglasses: "Everything was just reduced proportionally."

"So?" Steve looked at his examination record and Bruce, full of hope. He was standing on the table beside Bruce's hands.

"I didn't have enough time to alter all the appliances, so we need to perform further scanning later. I don't want the radiation to hurt you accidentally."

"Oh," Steve compressed his lips, so that means he would have to wait for Thor to find Loki, of course, he could at the same time wait for Bruce to alter the machines and prepare for everything. Having two solutions is always better than having only one, he was very confident in his genius friends.

But a genius like Tony didn't share the same opinion, as he could only be an observer in the whole process of examination: "Wait, that's all?"

"What have I forgot?" Bruce turned to look at Tony, Steve couldn't read his face.

Tony instantly changed his attitude: "Um… I mean, I thought there were more, but it's alright, you said there would be a second examination, we can leave some for next time. I think Steve's tired, I should bring him back to his room."

* * *

"Wai…" Steve couldn't finish the word before Tony lifted him, he didn't even change! Steve turned his body around in Tony's palm and used his knee and elbow to maintain balance. He felt a hint of coolness on his back when he tried to stood up.

"God!" Tony murmured.

The light-blue clothe slip down from his shoulder, Steve got the reason at once. Apparently a few strings were untied when he was in a rush: "Tony! The ones you tied!?"

Steve use the clothe to cover his back with his hands on the spur of the moment, but using a single hand to maintain balance and another one to dress up was a challenge, so he decided to turn around and face Tony so it seemed like he was dressed tidily. Tony stood still: "I remember telling you I was gonna tie some gorgeous ribbons, who's gonna tie a fast knot for clothes?"

"Sorry," maybe he overreacted, Steve agreed, Tony sounded reasonable. 'Ribbons are for convenience, easier to undress myself after the body check. Just that I've forgotten to change back to T-shirt and pants which made all this fuss, so it wasn't Tony fault,' thought innocent Steve.

* * *

After delivering Steve back to his little house, Tony went back to his studio. He stared at his palm which Steve laid on: "Jarvis, did you camcord that?"

"As always, Sir."

Hesitated for sometimes, finally decided not to stick his palm on his face, Tony coughed softly and stuck his hand into his pocket: "Do you think he discovered that he was almost naked on my palms?" Nothing special on the front side and the whole back side was naked, Tony's palm could directly touched Steve's whole back and skin of his long legs, except his butt wrapped by his unddies.

"Sir, analyze shows that your heartbeat and blood pressure are close to threshold limit value."

"I know! What the hell! I'm just a bit overexcited!"

"Sir, I am scared that you're always overexcited recently, this is bad or your health," Jarvis paused: "Oh and agent Coulson has been trying to contact you, he threatened that if you continue ignoring him, he would revoke your sponsorship for the Avengers, plus he would hack into the system once again."

"I think you're stimulating me too, though in other sense," Tony pouted: "He wants to revoke my right of spending the money I earned? I won't allow him to do so!"

"I believe this sentence is logically wrong, Sir," said Jarvis: "So do you want me to reach agent Coulson?"

"I wanna invite him to a candlelit dinner," Tony rolled his eyes: "No of course not Jarvis! I'm not stupid! I am not letting that dangerous folk to get close to Steve, especially under a such unique situation!"


	5. Day 4

Day 4

* * *

"Class 1 Alarm! Class 1 Alarm! Intruder! Intruder!"

Steve was wiping his little Harley when Jarvis started the alarm. He had already driven it for a circle in the room. He even drove it to the dining room for lunch. That was way faster than walking. But he had to look out for Clint and the others to prevent them from stepping onto him.

"Where?" Steven rushed towards the changing room habitually, promptly changed into his uniform and got his shield.

"Captain, Sir and the others said it's the best for you not to join this action."

Just about to put his arm through the shield's armguard, Steve stopped and recalled he was minified. Except for dealing with mini-electric insects, he had no other use.

He compressed hid lips and unarmed himself, sat on the bed. 'This feels really bad, even worse than being punched in the back lane when I was still a little chap. He was a little chap, and now I'm just doll-sized.' Steve couldn't help thinking.

Nevertheless, being minified was good in some sense; Steve could spot tiny change in the room before other noticed, like the vibration of the ground, someone was approaching his house.

Steve immediately ran towards the window and hid himself in the shadow, so the enemy wouldn't be able to find him at once, but if the enemy was to attack the castle… Steve was a bit nervous. He crawled onto the ground and went straight to the door. As soon as he was about to swing open the door and head to the stairs, the window behind him was blocked by something and the surroundings went dark.

"Captain? God!" Someone shouted: "Steve?! What have they done to you?! Wait, is this a robot invented by Tony? That hideous guy!"

Steve retracted his hand on the door knob and looked at the intruder: "Coulson?"

* * *

Steve was sitting on the conference table again half an hour later, but this time on his small chair not the pack of handkerchief.

"So you are purposely concealing the truth?" Coulson smiled at Tony and asked.

"What truth? We've never conceal anything, have we?" turned to look at his fellows, Tony turned back and shrugged after seeing the Avengers shook their heads: "So you see, this is defamation."

"You didn't allow me to meet Captain these days and this IS concealing!" Coulson stared into the billionaire hero's eyes: "I can't leave Captain here."

"Hey, wait, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I can't leave him here, I'm bringing him to SHIELD," Coulson repeated.

"Wow, listen!" Tony faked a surprised look: "You're bringing Steve away? Can you revert him? Or can you take care of him?"

"I WILL take good care of him," Coulson glanced at Steve: "I assure you."

Tony crossed his arm in front of his chest and stared at Coulson fearlessly: "We are NOT giving Steve to someone dangerous like you! On top of that, do you have the ability to take care of him?"

"I don't think treating him the way you treat a doll is the right way," Coulson frowned: "You make him live in a doll house!"

"Hey, mind your words agent. That is the tabernacular I made for Steve, not some fucking doll house!" Tony smirked: "Oh and about how we take care of him… I can't see how you're going to treat him better. Steve is an Avengers, he should stay with us!"

'This argument is leading to nowhere, especially when the class 1 alarm was aimed for Coulson.' Steven pressed his temple, sighed and walked towards them. He poked Coulson's tightly held fist and said: "Phil."

"What's the matter, Captain?" Coulson said kindly and pleasantly, looking at the little man stood beside his hand.

"I'm good here, Phil, nothing's going to happen to me. Thor is trying his best to find Loki, as long as he found Loki, I can be six foot again. You don't have to worry for me," Steve smiled at him.

Coulson's face softened, he bent down so he could look at Steve at eye-level: "But you look…"

"Tony made a lot of things for me," Steve tilted his head, looked at Tony then Coulson: "Everyone has given a hand to take care of me."

Tony raised his eyebrow proudly as Coulson held his fist once again.

"Phil, all of us are keeping our eyes open for Steve," Natasha promised, Bruce and Clint nodded beside her.

Coulson gave up bringing Steve back to SHIELD, but he got the chance to escort Steve back to his little castle.

* * *

Steve showed Coulson around the house. He showed hCouldon all the mini electrical appliances and every room's set-up, at last he showed Coulson his baby motorcycle: "Look, Tony gave it to me."

Coulson looked confused: "Tony gave all of this to you, Captain, don't you think it's a bit peculiar?"

"Tony is a nice guy," Steve frowned bewilderedly, nodding his head and added: "He is a very considerate friend."

"He bought you house, car, clothes," Coulson clamped his teeth together, holding back what he was about to say: "That's the reason you think he's nice?"

"No, not because of that, Coulson. You've been overly doubtful. I think both my friends and you care about me, this is not permanent and I'll recover soon," Steve couldn't understand why Coulson and Tony didn't agree with each other, but that's reasonable, Tony was a person you could easily loathe and love, at least judging by when they first met, that really was a disaster.

* * *

The fact proved that Tony was quite mess, particularly when he didn't show up for dinner. Steve knew this talented inventor must be indulged by some inventions in his workroom.

"I'll go look for Tony," Steve jumped onto Natasha's palm and reached the ground with her help. He then kicked the prop stand of the motorcycle and looked at his friends around him: "Back soon."

"Okay," Clint stepped a step forward but then hindered by Natasha: "Go look for Tony, only you can drag him out of his studio."

Maybe using the word 'drag' wasn't appropriate, Steve was not that strong. He glanced at the enormous floor tile, started the engine of the motorcycle and left the dining room after going under a chair.

"Hmmmm…" Clint, who had been trying his best not to spit a word, finally held his own cheeks and muttered: "God! I want a toy tooooooooo!"

"Clint," Bruce lifted his eyeglasses detachedly: "That's not a toy, that's Steve."

"I know…" Clint pouted sadly and looked at the redhead woman: "Is it possible to develop toys like that?"

"Even if it was possible, you wouldn't be able to afford it, Clint," Natasha calmly told him, like pouring a bucket of ice-cold water on him: "Even if you could afford it, you wouldn't let him live in your storage box, right?"

Clint muted for a few seconds, wrinkled his nose and said fiercely: "I am asking for a pay rise!"

* * *

Steven drove his motorcycle into the studio and found Tony sleeping on the table. He thought about passing over Tony's foot with the motorcycle's wheels but it would look like he requited Tony's kindness with enmity, so he put the motorcycle aside and asked Jarvis and Dummy to lift him onto the table.

"Tony," Steve walked closer and said, Tony didn't give him any response, he could only walk even closer and tap Tony's arm. Still no response.

Thinking for a while, Steve tried to lift one of Tony's finger and swing it, when he released them, the finger fell onto the table again, it forced him to look for other ways.

Steve found a path to climb up to Tony's head along his curly hair, he sat on Tony's neck like he was riding a horse, he grabbed Tony's ear and screamed: "Tony Stark!"

"WHAT?! WHO!?" Tony suddenly jumped up.

Fortunately Steve reacted quickly, he grasped Tony's hair and cramped his legs tightly so he wasn't flung off, but that was already super exciting, he thought Tony was going to wake up more gently: "Waitttttt…"

"Hi! What are you doing on my neck?" Lifted Steve with his hand, Tony asked: "It's not the right time to scare someone off , Steve, I nearly hurt you!"

"Dinner time," Steve spotted Tony's bloodshot eyes: "Tony, you look exhausted."

"Oh, no big deal," Tony closed his eyes and compressed his nose with his hand, he licked his lips and sniffled: "You know, you can't waste any time when a great idea slips through your brain."

Tony spoke with a nasal twang and Steve noticed that, he poked Tony's palm: "Hold me closer."

"Why?" a bit puzzled, Tony did so, held the hand Steve was sitting on closer and watched as Steve stood up from his hand: "What are you doing?"

The next second Steve put his hands on Tony's brow ridge and stuck his forehead to Tony's.

A few seconds felt like hours, Tony didn't dare to breathe until both Steve's hand and forehead left him and Steve frowned solemnly then announced: "You're having a fever, Tony! Go and have dinner now and take some rest afterwards!"

* * *

No matter how one's body size varies, his habit and personality never changes.

As Tony kept being stared by the doll-sized Steve, he was forced to intake more veggies and fruits than usual, and went straight to the bedroom. Steve escorted him all way long.

"I'm not a prisoner," Tony mumbled after he was pushed to bath.

Steve climbed up on his bedside cupboard: "You're a patient."

"It's just fever," Tony was unconcerned: "This is the body's phenomenal reaction towards germs."

Steve ignored him since he was reading the instructions leaflet (which was larger than him) of the antipyretic brought by Jarvis, he moved backward upon finished reading a line: "Drink with warm water, once every 6 hours."

"I know I know," said Tony: "Jarvis will remind me."

"No, I am here to supervise you," Steve nodded firmly, taking off his shoes and jumped towards the pillow, being renounced and stood still afterwards: "Sleep now! Don't think of sneaking back to the studio."

"Gosh!" Tony muttered, Steve was right: "Then you'd better stay away from me so I won't hurt you."

Jarvis adjusted the light dimmer, Tony thought he wouldn't fall asleep because his whole brain was filled with brilliant ideas, but when he laid down and his head touched the pillow, he could feel how exhausted he was.

"Goodnight Tony," a small voice next to him said, Tony looked and Steve was pulling up his little blanket.

"Goodnight Steve."


	6. Day 5

Day 5

* * *

Tony woke up in the morning, wanted to thank Steve for staying for the night and taking care of him, but there was no sign of the tiny Steve on pillow, only a small blanket was there.

Tony was so scared that he sweated. The last memory of him to Steve was Steve and Jarvis waking him up in the midnight while Steve holding a pill sized like a baby in his arm, reminding him to take it.

What happened next? He recalled saying something like Steve was like a nanny and Steve replied: "Then you're the little baby who needs a nanny."

Tony sat up and held his forehead; he could still remember he was so embarrassed that he lifted Steve. Yeah, Steve was just as big as his palms so he could do whatever he liked on Steve: "God…"

The problem wasn't how much did he still remember but what he did to Steve. He was having a fever and felt woozy all night long.

Praying he hadn't done any harm to Steve, Tony checked to make sure tiny Steve wasn't on the bed. He then flipped over the blanket and got out of the bed – he even checked the wrinkles of his clothes, and started searching for Steve: "Steve? Steve? Where are you?"

"Sir."

Jarvis's voice reminded Tony, it wasn't really necessary for him to look around carefully: "Jarvis! Where's Steve?"

"Captain is…"

"Tony, what're you doing?" apparently Steve maintained his good habit, so it was absolutely normal for him to get up earlier than Tony Stark who had a disordered body clock. Thinking of that afterwards, Tony was so sure it was the result of the fever which caused the lost of brain cells, but he was still able to lifted a leg and pretended to be stretching his body before standing up: "Yoga, Steve, I'm practicing Yoga. There wasn't Yoga in your generation right?"

"Yoga? I've heard of it. Dummy helped to deliver breakfast," Steve sat on Dummy's machine arm, swinging his legs: "Come on Dummy, hand Tony his breakfast."

"Wai…"wasn't being able to stop Dummy, Tony could just witness his first invention to respond as he expected – "handing' means "throwing", "Gosh!"

Catching Steve who was flying in the air means giving up the breakfast, the salad was fed to the carpet while the sandwich wrapped in a plastic film was safe.

Upon finished washing up, Tony found Steve trying to help Jarvis to clean the carpet but ended up standing beside and looked at the white sticky mess. He suddenly developed an idea of dumping Steve into the salad dressing and coating him with it – wait a moment, this sounded wrong.

"Steve," Tony lifted Steve with three fingers, looked at the carpet being cleaned up by Jarvis with mixed feelings. He finally placed Steve on the cupboard next to the sandwich and said: "Jarvis's gonna handle that."

"But that was my fault, I shouldn't have given such an instruction to Dummy," Steve frowned: "Luckily we still have the sandwich."

"Yes, luckily we still have the sandwich, I'm not interested in the salad," unless the salad dressing was coating something else. Tony grabbed the sandwich and pulled away the plastic film, he frowned against it, it wasn't even in triangular shape but a trapezium as it was missing a corner.

"Does it look awful?" Steve, standing on the cupboard, looked at Tony: "I wanted to make it look better and I wasn't able to add an egg."

"You MADE it?" Tony's eyes were wide opened: "ALONE?"

Steve nodded: "Everyone is still in bed, sorry. I ate the corner. I didn't bite it, I just tore it off."

Decided to ask for the monitor scenes in the kitchen from Jarvis, Tony ate the sandwich and said ambiguously: "Hmmm it tastes brilliant, Steve." He then treated it as a work of a three-stared-michelin-chef. Hey, there wasn't any other chef who had the courage to make a sandwich three times the size of his own body.

* * *

Wait till Tony finished his breakfast, Steve used his forehead to test the body temperature of Tony to ensure Tony's health was in good condition. After making sure of that, Steve decided to evacuate from the bedroom which didn't belong to him.

'It's interesting to look at Steve folding his blanket,' thought Tony standing on the bedside, waiting Steve to fold the handkerchief-sized blanket into a perfect rectangle: "You know, you can actually stay."

"You've recovered," Steve held his blanket, slid two steps and said hesitantly: "Hey Tony can you help?"

"Sure," letting Steve to walk on his palm, Tony didn't place Steve on the ground, instead, he held Steve close to his face: "Maybe I haven't recovered fully, Steve, you must know the germs might attack again, maybe this is temporary."

"Then we'll see by the time, Tony. You have to have a regular lifestyle, stop exhausting yourself," Steve was serious when he said that. He could never understand why and how Tony exhausted himself, 'maybe all that's how all genius are like? Because their brain are functioning quicker than everyone else, while they're just dealing with a normal human's body. Not only Tony, Howard was the same.'

"I am already having a regular lifestyle," Tony didn't like to be lectured by whatever-size-Steve, it made him felt like Steve was acting like an elder, with his twenty something age: "I'm not an oldie living in the last generation!"

"If you don't adjust it, then you'll soon have the health of an oldie," Steve raised his voice as Tony took away his blanket: "Hey what're you doing?"

"Nothing," Tony grasped the soft blanket and returned it under Steve's glance: "Alright my bad. I will try to adjust it, if you keep reminding me." Gosh, who could withstand such complaints showed by his eyes? From a pair of eyes like that?

"Now that's right," Steve smiled and took back his no-longer-rectangular-shaped blanket and tapped Tony on his nail: "I will monitor you together with Jarvis, to make you live healthily."

"Show my greatest gratitude for that, Captain," Jarvis's interruption had no difference to a knife stabbing Tony's back.

Steve burst into laughter and Tony mumbled, telling his AI butler to mute.

* * *

Steve had a visitor soon after he returned to his castle. Coulson brought his laptop and knocked on the door but not the window politely.

"Phil? Good morning," Steve pushed opened the window and looked at the kind agent. Steve knew he was a fan of Captain America, Coulson never attempted to hide that fact, so he liked this mild gentleman a lot.

"Hi Steve, good morning," Coulson knelt on the floor: "I heard something from Natasha so I think I might help a bit."

"What have Natasha said?" Steve asked curiously until he saw the laptop Coulson showed him.

"Online-shopping, Steve," Coulson turned the screen towards Steve; "If you're interested, we can check the site out together and buy something. Other than uniform, there are also some T-shirts you should get some clothes for change"

"But maybe I'll recover soon, then it would be a waste," Steve replied.

"They are not costly anyway," said Coulson: "As long as they're for you, they're never a waste, and we can't be sure when will you recover."

Coulson was considerate. When Steve was convinced and stepped out of the castle onto Coulson's palm who then placed him on the table, Coulson took out a wireless mouse from his pocket: "It saves you a lot of energy."

It's convenient to control a touch monitor with fingers, but tiring when the whole arm's required, especially when there was a long page to be rolled up and down.

Steve was lying on the mouse and using his palms to control the mouse when he expressed his gratitude towards Coulson: "Wow, really, thanks a lot."

"Then we'll now choose clothes you like?" Coulson sat in front of the laptop and looked at the little guy lying on the mouse.

Steve nodded: "Sure."

Maybe he could choose one or two so Coulson could know that he helped him and add some garments to his closet at the same time.

The pros and cons of online-shopping were all due to the clicking of the mouse, Steve scanned the shopping cart and was about to suggest Coulson to delete some. After all he didn't need three jackets, maybe the cheapest hoodies would do, but Coulson had already clicked the 'confirm' button.

"Phil…" Steve opened his mouth upon the 'transaction completed' page.

"They might arrive in the afternoon," Coulson switched off the laptop: "So see if they suit you."

"Sure," Steve turned around, from lying to sitting on the mouse, he nodded: "Thanks, you really shouldn't…"

"It's no big deal," Coulson looked cheerful.

Steve was affected by his emotion and smiled at him, he didn't think much at that time. That's why he didn't know it created a little chaos when the little box filled with clothes arrived in the afternoon.

* * *

"If you need new clothes I can always buy them for you," Tony was the first to protest, informed by Jarvis, he ran out of his studio wearing his tight vest, there was black gasoline on his cheek and shoulder.

"These are so… typical," that was Natasha's comment. She grasped a checkered shirt by the shoulder and released her fingers to let it fall back into the box.

Clint just kept looking between the box and Steve: "Why are you always wearing these?"

Steve looked at his friends, decided to ignore their discussion on his tastes and preferences, he thought they had already gotten used to it. It's not like he's gonna change that after he was minified.

"Then try them on?" only Coulson cared about the actual need.

Steve nodded, pushed the box along the table and found it was awfully quiet. He looked around and was stunned by all those complicated sight looking at him.

"Hmmmm, it's a crime…..a crime…" Clint mumbled. Natasha's eyes were wide opened, Bruce lifted his eyeglasses.

Finally it was Tony who grabbed Steve and threw him into the box of clothes, then he held the box and ran away shouting: "Jarvis! Emergency! Seal off right now!"


	7. Day 6

Day 6

* * *

The consequences of Tony running away with Steve and the box of clothe from the dining room and evacuating to his studio were way scarier than he could imagined. First, Clint nearly broke the wall with arrows attached with explosives. Second, Natasha threatened to wrench Tony's fingers as soon as he stepped out of his studio because he couldn't stay there forever. Third, Coulson pulled a long face trying to break through the safety system of Stark Tower, after all he had succeeded once.

Steve felt super dizzy being swayed around in the box. The size of the box was like a submarine or cabin cruiser to him, and he felt like the pilot was drunk.

When the lid of the box was finally lifted, Steve could see the shine bright light, he blocked the light with his hands when he saw Tony was above him.

"Oops, sorry, I was a bit rough," those little clothes were swung onto Steve due to the movements of the box, Tony had to waved them off Steve. He provided a finger for Steve as a support so Steve could stand up smoothly, simply lifting Steve from the box seemed disrespectful: "You alright?"

"Despite the dizziness, I'm alright," Steve breathed out and tried to make his golden hair looked tidier: "Why did you…"

"Bring you here?" Tony watched as Steve combed his hair with his fingers and answered: "Hmmm, because, I wanna do that."

"Tony!" the tiny man frowned gravely, giving the 'I don't like your joke' look on his face.

"Okay, okay," Tony gave up: "I just wanted to protect you, Steve. That was close, super dangerous."

"Tony, we're in Stark Tower, we have brilliant protection measures and Jarvis, there aren't any dangers," Steve attempted to jump and grasped the edge of the box, trying to get out of it.

Tony lifted him and put him on his palm at once and pointed at the other Avengers, trying to break into the studio solemnly, on the monitor screen: "Steve, I must remind you you're in danger right now. If you got caught, what would happen? They'll force you to try on weird clothes; they might even tie a ribbon on you or soak you into a glass of cream!"

Due to the warnings of Tony – the solution was to let Steve tell the others that Tony was just playing pranks. That night when Steve curled up under his blanket, he had a nightmare which made him hugged his dolls tightly.

At first he was chased by a few enormous hands, they were waving a long silk ribbon trying to stumble him and tie him up, maybe just like what Tony said, tied him up with a ribbon!

Steve frowned in his dream, he threw out his shield and smashed a few of the 'ribbon monsters' chasing him, but there were more behind him, he kept running and he saw Hulk.

"Hulk!" Steve screamed for help, he believed his friend must had spotted those monsters and will smash all of them.

But Hulk lifted him with his huge fingers and soaked him into a bowl of cream showed up from nowhere.

"Tasty! Hulk loves it."

* * *

Jarvis was the first to discover something was wrong about Steve as Tony had given him strict order to protect Steve from being stolen away, he informed Tony immediately: "Sir, good morning. Maybe you should take a look at Captain, he seems to be sick. His body temperature is too high."

Tony, supplying himself with the first cup of coffee, threw away his cup instantly and rushed to Steve's room. He looked into the window of the castle and saw a ball on the bed. He tried to wake Steve up: "Steve, Steve?"

There wasn't any response at first, then the little ball wrapped by the blanket made a move. Steve turned around and showed his red cheeks, the red doll in his arm fell off the bed, then him.

"WOW!" Tony quickly opened the window and caught Steve. He carefully took Steve out of the castle and examined the low-spirited little guy lying on his palm. He almost felt like being burnt by Steve's high body temperature: "Hey, Steve."

'Looks like he's losing all his energy,' Tony licked hid lips and thought, touching Steve gently with a finger.

Steve twisted, feeling touched by something which had lower temperature than his body, he moaned and hugged Tony's finger with his arms, sticking his face to the nail at the same time: "Hmmmmmmmm…"

'Wow!" Tony hid his other fingers when Steve tried to wrap them with his legs.

Steve sobered up a bit for that, he half-lifted his eyelid and glance, falling back to his sleep after mumbling: "Tony…"

* * *

Since Steve was sick, he could no longer stay in the castle – might still have germs in there – plus Tony broke the window of the bedroom, that was the reason why the Avengers were surrounding the table in Tony's room.

"It's your fault." Clint announced as he was looking at the little guy sleeping on the bed built by Tony using towels and blanket. Hesitating whether to touch the little head stuck out of the blanket when he scolded Tony.

"What?! Why it's my fault?" Tony argued, even he was arguing, he just raised his voice by a few decibels as Steve was still sleeping. They minimized their voice during their conversation.

"He is having a fever," Natasha glared at him: "THINK! Who was the one got sick just now?"

"But Steve is not going to be brought down by germs, he…..never got sick," that's why he didn't stop Steve from taking care of him, Steve had a way higher resistance against diseases sue to the super serum.

"Under normal situation, he's now six inches tall. The germs on your body were ten times the original size to him, but he was only four times strengthened," Clint pouted and looked at Bruce: "Right? Dr. Banner?"

"He's 'Professor' not 'Doctor'," Tony explained.

Bruce lifted his eyeglasses: "Oh, I WAS a doctor, Tony."

"So you're saying the bird's right!?"

Tony attempted to pressurized Bruce with his eyes but failed since Bruce looked at him and looked at Steve caringly, lifting the blanket for Steve to cover his shouler, and said: "This is possible."

* * *

Everyone wants to take care of Steve, but they were in the STARK Tower belonged to Tony Stark and as a possible cause of disease, Tony insisted it was his responsibility to take care of Steve as compensation: "I will take good care of him, have you all forgotten? I'M A GENIUS."

Cutting a sleeve of a shirt into a few two centimeters wide and five centimeters long cloth with a scissor, Natasha pshawed disdainfully: "Don't forget you, as a genius, can't even take care of yourself. If Steve and we hadn't dragged you out from your studio from time to time, we would be sharing this tower now."

"Oh no, I am sure my last will states clearly the ownership of the tower," Tony didn't feel sorry for his tailor-made shirt which was ruined by Natasha: "Are you sure this thing is comfortable enough?"

"If it's really that costly," Natasha put down the scissor and handed over the product to Tony: "If we didn't have a mission, I would never have left Steve alone in here."

"I assure you he'll be energetic when you guys are back!"

* * *

Medicine wasn't really useful on Steve, the only way to help him was to cool him down physically.

Tony folded the ice-water-soaked clothe onto Steve's forehead, replacing it every fifteen minutes. Jarvis reminded him when time's up, though he had suggested to let the machine arm to replace it automatically. Oh but no, Tony couldn't bear the risk, though he had a 100% confidence towards his invention.

"Hmmm… Tony?" Tony was standing next to the table looking at Steve when his eyes were half-opened – in fact, Tony had been observing him for a long time, Tony replied quickly: "Hi Steve, how do you feel?"

"Water…" Steve licked his lips, Tony noticed that they were a bit dehydrated, of course, dehydration caused by the fever.

"Okay, water, wait," Tony turned to look for a suitable utensil, a cup would be too big unless Steve needed a bath; "Damn it!" He couldn't locate a cup for the six inches tall Steve Rogers. He had to enter the castle to get ones left in there, and he's obviously too tall.

At last Tony returned with a cup and a dropper: "Um, Steve, sorry, I've only got this, I assure you they've never been used." Fortunately he remembered there were some new experiment apparatus in his room so he could locate the dropper from the box and sterilized it immediately.

Not commenting, Steve's forehead was covered by a wet clothe which was once part of Tony's shirt, he just asked for water.

Extracting some water from the cup, Tony shifted the dropper's mouth near Steve's lips and spoke softly: "Here, drink some, Steve."

Feeling the humidity, Steve lifted his head, Tony instantly took away the clothe slipping down from his forehead and slid a finger under his head hoping he would feel better.

Finally felt the water on his lips, Steve licked with his tongue and grabbed the cool dropper, sucking it from the tiny opening to drink the water in it. He released the dropper when he felt less thirsty.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when Steve leaned on his pillow again.

"Sir, your heartbeat and body temperature…"

"No, I'm alright!" Tony interrupted his AI butler's reminder, Gosh, he knew the reason and he didn't need a doctor or any medicine.

* * *

Steve drank some soup at noon; Tony tore the bread into small pieces and soaked them into the soup so Steve could eat them. Jarvis's monitor showed that Steve's body temperature was still way higher than normal, but its lowered for around one degree Celsius.

In the afternoon, Clint, Natasha and Bruce took turn to take care of Steve because Iron Man had to deal with some little problems.

When Tony went back and entered his bedroom, all his friends were surrounding the table anxiously: "Hey, what's happened?"

"He was choked," Clint was at a loss to know what to do. He could only used his fingers to rub Steve's back softly: "Oh my god."

"What have you two done?!" Tony was about to outrage when he saw the cup next to the bed, he understood at once: "Damn it! Why don't you soak him with the water?"

"Hey! I'm not a scientist, I get nervous…: Clint protested.

Natasha compressed her lips: "Sorry, it was my bad, we should've waited for Bruce."

Comfortingly, Steve had passed the most petrifying moment. He just curled in his bed and sniffled, coughed occasionally, but he began to breathe normally.

* * *

Tony and Natasha built a new bed for Steve using towels and sheets to replace the previous one which was covered in water due to Clint's action; they had to change his wet T-shirt before moving him to the new bed.

"Come, Steve, we have to change your clothes," said Natasha.

"Wait, why you?" Tony and Clint both asked.

"Because I am a girl," Natasha grabbed the clean and dry clothes: "or any of you are gonna tell me that you have been fond of changing clothes for dolls since you were a toddler so you're good at it?"

"Nope." "Absolutely not."

After denying that spooky assumption, Tony and Clint quietly slipped aside and watched as Natasha took the T-shirt off from the weak Steve and speedily dressed him a new one. Smoothly and steadily. The other two couldn't help adoring the redhead agent.

* * *

Luckily Steve's situation stabilized afterwards. He had been sleeping for the whole afternoon and woke up for a while just before evening. He drank some water from the dropper and asked Tony what happened, why he was there.

"Your body temperature is a bit high Steve," Tony lifted Steve's blanket and covered him with it tightly.

"Oh…" Steve nodded, leaning against his pillow: "Thank you for taking care of me."

"My pleasure, I had to kill a hundred people and stepped over their corpses to win the chance… just kidding," Tony smirked and felt Steve's hot cheek with his finger: "You haven't eaten much today, anything you want?"

Nearly falling asleep again, Steve mumbled and left a word: "Strawberry…"

"Alright," Tony shrugged: "Anything, Steve…"

* * *

An hour later Steve woke in the scent of fresh strawberries, his body temperature had nearly returned to normal but he still felt tired, so it took him sometime to got up.

"Look, strawberries," Tony place a box of splendid-looking fruit in front of Steve and took one for him.

It was a bit too big for Steve. He had to spread his arm wide opened to pull it away a bit before giving it a bite. Tasting the refreshing sweetness pervading in his mouth, he couldn't stop smiling: "This is great." His slowly regaining taste bud allowed him to taste the terrific flavor of the strawberries.

Placing Steve in his hands and moved him to the sofa, Tony arranged a perfect spot, which faced the TV screen, for Steve on his shoulder: "Hey do you wanna take a look at my splendid public appearance today?"

Steve nodded. He almost slept through the day. He only knew his friends were walking and speaking near him, he wanted to know what happened.

Ten minutes later Tony stopped the praise of his outstanding performance and the sneer of how suck was his opponent, finding Steve had barely talked: "Steve?"

Sitting on Tony's palm, Steve looked abashed holding half of the strawberry. Tony found out what was Steve doing while he was so quiet: "Full?"

"Yeah…"

Poking Steve's stomach before Steve could complain. Tony took the strawberry in Steve's arm and threw it into his mouth: "Hmmm, problem solved. Come Steve, we gotta take a bath and spend the night sleeping to make sure you fully recover. I don't wanna see you look that sick anymore."

* * *

_Trying my best to translate it as quickly as possible, guess I'll finish translating all of it by tomorrow_


	8. Day 7

Day 7

* * *

God used seven days to create the world.

When Steve heard Thor coming back to the earth, he breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks God, the days of being a miniature Captain sleeping in a minified castle and walking around beneath the foot of his friends or being taken care of finally came to an end.

As Steve was looking forward to it, Steve didn't plan to hide his enthusiasm, he begged Tony to bring him to the rooftop of the building where Thor usually landed – he had learnt how to minimize the damage.

"Oh Steve you shouldn't be such enthusiastic," Tony used the metal finger of Iron Man to touch his back, the face under the opened helmet showed no sign of excitement or happiness. Natasha, Clint and Bruce who were standing beside him looked solemn too. Clint even wrinkled his face and gave a sorry look.

Steve couldn't understand the reason behind his friends' behavior. He thought they would be happy to get back a normal version Captain America, after all, who was willing to spend precious time on a doll that could do absolutely nothing? Plus this 'doll' needed to eat, drink and would even get sick, way more troublesome than the ones designed for changing clothes and combing hair only.

* * *

Thor landed on the rooftop as everyone expected and he brought the suspect – his brother Loki. That's why the Avengers were all armed.

"Sorry, I spent some time to look for him with my friends help," the blond tall demigod smiled apologetically. He looked at the Avengers and finally stared at the shoulder girdle of Iron Man and Steve was sitting right there.

"Thanks for your hard work Thor," Steve replied with a smile: "You don't have to apologize."

"Definitely, it's the bastard beside him who has to apologize," Tony glared at the boy with black hair, fettered by a handcuff glowing with blue light. No matter when and where he meet this green eyes little scoundrel, he just wanna beat him up badly.

Not being gagged by a muzzle, Loki could strike back harshly: "Oh the guy hiding in a tin can, I'm not preparing to apologize."

"Brother!" Thor frowned and warned Loki, he then brought Loki a few steps closer to the Avengers: "Loki admitted it's the result of his magic, so I bring him here to solve the problem of Steve."

"But these guy don't look anxious at all," Loki glanced at the group with his green eyes.

"Who says so?!" Clint denied with the loudest voice, he held his bow tightly. He had a long list of enmities with Loki.

"Huh," Loki raised one of his eyebrows and shook his head. He then turned to look at Steve: "I must admit you look VERY cute, little fellow."

Steve frowned and held his shield even tighter: "I don't like the way you call me."

"I'm just telling the truth, aren't you the tiniest here?" Loki smiled at him: "We're now all giants to you, right?"

"Loki!" Thor looked at his brother, gripping his Mjolnir threateningly: "You must revert Steve."

"Well well well, it's the first time I've ever casted such a spell and it wasn't my original purpose, maybe something went wrong," Loki blinked and wrinkled his brow, which made him look way more serious than usual: "To revert him, I must get closer and examine him."

Steve tapped Tony's helmet: "Tony."

"Hey I'm not a taxi, Steve," despite Tony's complaint, he put Steve on his palm and moved a few steps closer to Loki. He stopped when he was an arm away from Loki: "You can observe him clearly from this distance if you're not blind or short-sighted."

"So you don't trust me?" Loki shrugged pitifully.

Tony replied straightforwardly: "For sure, reindeer, I'm not giving you any chance to get any closer to Steve. I am NOT letting you hurt him again."

"Then why bother to ask ME for help?" Loki grinned to show his teeth and sneered: "Maybe I'll misbehave again when I'm casting a spell on him."

"We have Hulk," Tony turned around and Bruce read his hint. Bruce immediately unlocked a bit of the restriction to the super warrior inside his body. The Avengers swore they spotted a hint of hesitation on Loki's face.

"You're Thor's brother, Loki. If you promise to revert me, then we will trust you," Steve stood up in Tony's hand, switching the shield from one arm to another.

"You are special," Loki smiled and reached out a hand to Steve.

Tony slid a step back: "Hey what do you think you're doing? Stand still!"

"Don't you want to add a few feet back to him?" Loki raised his eyebrow: "Oh right, it's wonderful to own a pet like him."

Steve shook his head, his blond hair waved in front of his forehand: "Hmm, Loki, it's not a sensible act to speak like that."

"It's also not a sensible act for you to speak to me like that," Loki replied with an unperturbed smile: "Because you might stay tiny for the rest of your life."

"LOKI!" Thor warned again: "I thought you made a promise before coming here."

"They won't allow me to touch him! How am I supposed to revert him?"

Tony spoke: "Wait, I remember you didn't touch him when you minified him."

"Casting and lifting a spell are different," Loki lifted his chin and stared at the man holding Steve disdainfully: "I'm so astonished by your ignorance."

Before Tony could aim Loki with all his weapon, Steve stopped his act of impulse: "Tony, stop that."

The little man in Tony's hand turned and looked at him. This reminded Tony there was a more important business than teaching Loki a lesson: "I know, Steve. Just wanna warn this guy who doesn't know the immensity of heaven and earth."

Steve smiled at him and spoke to Loki: "What contact do you need?"

Loki glanced between him and the tensed Avengers: "Approximately the contact between you and the tin can."

"No problem."

"NO!" "NOPE!" "You can't do that!" "Wait!"

Steve just stood straightly for his friends' reaction, then he lost balance as Tony took back his hand and held Steve closer to himself.

"Tony!"

"Sorry I must stop you Steve," Tony looked at Steve and shook his head: "You can't take the risk."

The other Avengers also came closer. Bruce lifted his eyeglasses and agreed: "Yes Steve, we can't control this. This is going to be a risky experiment with no controlled environment and unpredictable expected result."

"He's the only one who can lift the spell, aren't him?" Steve tilted his head and looked at his concerned friends: "Everything's going to be alright, everything's going back to normal."

"I will ensure that everything goes smoothly," Thor glanced at his brother and said solemnly. He reached a hand to Steve: "I will protect Steve."

Staring at Thor's hands, Steve tried to stand up using Tony's finger as a support, but he was held by his waist and grabbed backward.

"Stop that! Let me go!" Steve's four limps swung and struggled in the air. Tony suddenly had an impulse to add more sensors to his suit: "Steve, wait, maybe we should be more considerate."

"You don't trust me?" the thought annoyed the demigod.

Tony shrugged towards him: "My friend, that's not the reason. I've just developed a new idea. If your cunning brother really revert Steve, he won't be the size of a doll which can be placed in our hand. We need a more suitable person for the job."

Steve got it at once: "Hulk."

"Yes," Bruce grinned at him and took off his eyeglasses. Holding his fist, the green giant appeared in the blink of an eye, then he spread his enormous palm: "Steve comes to Hulk, Hulk protects you."

The six inches Steve looked even tinier in Hulk's huge palm. He crawled to the back part of Hulk's palm and sat straight with his legs stretched – he had to take into account the situation after he reverts, it's the safest position.

Before Loki got close, Hulk scratched Steve's back with his big finger, he laughed for the itch: "Hehehehe hahahah Hulk, don't… hahaha…"

"Stop that, Hulk!" Tony and Natasha shouted and stopped Hulk, who was apparently interested by Steve's reaction, before he could scratch Steve's waist again. Steve was still twisting and laughing in Hulk's palm.

"Bruce! Control him!" Tony raised his voice, screw it, he had never done that to Steve, 'Does being an innocent giant gives him the credit to treat Steve this way?!' he had to stop him risking being punched and thrown into the air.

"Hulk doesn't like the way metal man talks," the green giant looked at Tony, then Steve: "Hulk likes to play with Steve."

"Ha…ah…hmm…" Steve breathed hard since the finger was pressing his stomach. He had to tap the green huge finger – he couldn't encircle it with his arm: "Hulk, stop… We can play later."

When the green giant finally obeyed and stopped, everyone was relieved. Or they would have to think of another measure, for example when Hulk decided to hide his new toy to somewhere else. Apparently Bruce wasn't able to control the giant inside him, or mini Steve caused him to lose control.

The scene entertained their rival, Loki couldn't help laughing, showing his white and shiny teeth: "Maybe I shouldn't lift the spell. Look! You guys like it this way. Even the enormous monster likes you, little fellow."

"Loki!" sat up wiping his eyes, Steve was still blushing, but he looked serious: "If you don't stick to your words now, maybe Hulk wants to 'play' with you."

"Hulk loves to play, Hulk loves to SMASH." The green giant stepped a step forward and bent down while his eyes were still staring at Loki alertly. He showed his teeth threateningly.

Tony, Natasha, Clint and also Thor came closer, making a circle with deterrent force.

Under such a situation, Loki glanced at everyone and squinted. He poked the white star on Steve's chest, a blue and green light lit then dimmed.

"Hmmm," tolerating Loki's finger, Steve placed the shield on his stretched leg and looked at him.

"Now this is an unexpected reward," Loki smirked and scratched Steve's chin with his finger tip.

Steve was sure Loki was teasing him this time, so he pushed Loki's finger away at once: "Hey don't touch me!"

"I am warning you, do that again, and I'll stab your eye with my arrow!" Clint took out an arrow and attached it to the bow as a menace.

"Maybe he is interested in being flung around by the passionate earthmen," Tony sneered.

Natasha said nothing and placed her hands on the gun.

"Alright! I didn't mean it," raising his cuffed hands. Despite his insincere attitude, it was meant to be an apologize: "Everyone wants to have fun with this cute little fellow here."

The Avengers said nothing; everyone glanced at the 'focus' of the discussion except Thor. Tony cleared his throat: "Stop bullshitting, Shakespeare boy, nobody wants to listen to your lines."

* * *

After Loki 'examined' Steve, Thor undid the magic cuff, or he wouldn't be able to cast a spell.

Loki reached a hand to Steve. Everyone held their breath and watched as the blue and green rays gathered as a light ball. When the light ball was as big as a football, Loki stopped and stepped backward.

The light ball flew in front of Steve like it's alive. The black hair god of mischief said: "Inside."

"How can we be sure it's not a portal or other curses?" Tony asked alertly: "Maybe you just wanna bring Steve away."

"I made a promise and I will revert him," Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest: "If you don't trust me, don't let it enters and keep it this way."

Everyone was suspicious but that couldn't stop Steve: "Take a chance."

So he touched the light ball, putting his hand inside and pulled away, making sure it wasn't going to attack or explode. Steve took a deep breath and jumped inside it with his shield.

* * *

Nothing happened in the first few seconds, when the Avengers got anxious and prepared to question Loki and Hulk was going to grab the light ball to take a look inside, the light ball landed and spun slowly, expanding bit by bit.

There was a silhouette wearing blue tight clothes in the light ball and it was growing taller. The Avengers was relieved.

The last ray vanished and the six feet Steve was standing there, looking at his hands and the others. He grinned and laughed: "God! I'm finally six feet tall again! Great!"

"Yeahhhhh, that's great," Tony stared at him and mumbled.

"Thor, thank you!" Steve turned to the person who brought them the solution, stretching his arm to hug him.

That annoyed the guy with the iron suit: "Hey, he wasn't the only one who helped you, how about me!?"

"Oh, sure, thanks a lot, guys!" Steve hugged every one of them, like a warrior returned from war. He was so excited and cheerful.

At last Steve looked at Loki: "You kept your promise."

"Of course," Loki smirked: "Though you were so cute when you were minified, but you still can't do SOMETHING, right?"

Tony discovered Loki was looking at him mystically, he sneered and made a face as a disguise: "Ha…"

Steve frowned and warned Loki: "Loki, hope you're not doing that again."

"I kept my promise of reverting you…" Loki grinned. He threw a light ball on the ground the moment the Avengers smelled the scent of trouble: "But nothing else!"


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Everyone covered their eyes due to the bright and shiny light. There wasn't explosion or causality. Loki was already gone when they put down their hands, seemed like his purpose was to escape but not to harm.

"We shouldn't have trusted him too much," Clint grumbled loudly.

"At least he didn't attempt to kill us, we are not hurt," Steve said when he saw the look of regret on Thor's face, Thor was sorry for what his brother did.

Something bumped into Steve the next second: "Who said no harm was caused!?"

"Tony?" Steve was astonished as he didn't see Tony. He looked downwards and saw something was lying on his chest… A MINI IRON MAN?!

"This bastard meant it! He wants to interrupt us!" the little gold and red thing kept twisting; "Damn it! We should have broken his horn!"

* * *

All the people were frozen. They could just watch the minified Tony Stark – or the Iron Man –curing someone long gone on Steve's chest.

Thor grasped his golden hair on his shoulder and flung his Mjolnir: "I will find Loki."

"Wait!" Steve was about to ask whether would there be any ways to solve the problem faster, but Thor had already left the Avengers building quickly, leaving a red tiny figure in the air.

"Awwwwwww, Steve…" Tony had already climbed to the neck of Steve, rubbing it with his cheek and nose tip: "This is a disaster!"

"Hmmm… Steve. We'll leave Tony with you, please take care of him," the other Avengers including Bruce left instantly, they wouldn't want to be driven out.

* * *

Holding a shield standing on the rooftop, with a writhing six inches Tony Stark clinging on his neck, Steve stood there. He had a bad premonition, even worse than when he himself was six inches tall.

"Tony…" Steve grabbed Tony who was holding his neck. He stared at the armed mini-Tony.

Looking at Steve with the brown eyes, the minified Tony smiled, reaching his arm out to hug Steve's mouth and touched Steve's lips with his own: "You can't leave me alone, Steve. I am so tiny and weak now."

Steve suddenly thought, there's a long road to go before Thor came back.

.END.

* * *

Thanks for supporting this fanfic, though I didn't create the super cute mini Steve or mini Tony, I'm gonna miss them badly. If you like this fanfic, please don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me, it shows a great support to the hard work of the author kk125, and me :P

Finally, thanks for all your support again and thanks kk125, the author, for writing such a great work. xoxo


End file.
